


Ignorance

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Can Elliott please stop talking?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ignorance  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 469  
> Prompt Request: "Wraith sitting on a couch talking with Mirage/Caustic/Another Legend and Bangalore comes and lays down with her head in Wraiths lap."
> 
> A/N: A thing I wrote on Tumblr today. Am I taking Bangalore/Wraith requests? Well... Pop in to my tumblr and you may catch me ask for some ideas. Maybe. Enjoy!

Clone Boy talks way too much. Won’t shut up about anything - the Games, his bar, how many matches he’s won... Who actually cares?

Anita’s grown bored and sick of it. She tuned him out at least twenty minutes ago and has been sitting in the corner of his living room screwing around on her phone. Social media’s more interesting and Anita doesn’t even have live accounts.

She honestly doesn’t get how Wraith can sit and talk to him _for hours_. If anything, she’s almost like a sounding board for him to bounce his voice off. But that’s what Wraith’s good at; she has the patience to deal where Anita would rather check out and leave. Speaking of leaving...

Anita checks the time. It’s after seven and she and Wraith were supposed to have left over an hour ago to grab dinner in downtown Solace after the evening rush hour. If they wait any longer, the food stalls will be closed and they’ll have to settle for Pio Burgers _again_ , and Anita doesn’t think she can stomach that for the third time this week. Still, if Wraith wants to keep talking to this guy - Anita guesses they’re _friends_ at this point - then what else can she do but tune everything out and chill?

Wraith’s sitting in the corner on the couch, listening intently to Tall, Dark, and Annoying. Anita figures she can steal the space next to her on the couch. She does, lies down with her feet resting on the arm and her head resting in Wraith’s lap.

Wraith only glances at her a split second as she formulates a response to whatever dumb question Elliott has asked. She rests one hand on Anita’s head, grazing her short nails on Anita’s shaved hair.

Her phone’s infinitely more interesting than whatever’s being discussed, until Anita realizes the stuttering coming from the young man across the room.

“Uh-uh, so... So, this...this is a _thing_ now? A thing that I did not...know about? Okay, wh-what’s going on here?”

Anita has no idea what he’s talking about, but Wraith seemingly does as she chimes in immediately, rubbing the side of Anita’s head gently.

“Is there a problem?”

Yikes. Anita recognizes that stern voice. The extra emphasis and enunciation on those words is all she needs to know that Wraith is _serious_. Not many people pick up on that, and Anita holds back a chuckle at the defense that renders him speechless for the first time that night.

Clone Boy stammers again, mutters that “she never told him” and segues into another topic with all the grace of a ballet dancer on a broken ankle.

But hey, that’s entertainment that Anita can hold on to for the next...however-much-longer-they’ll-be-here before they’re probably forced to scarf down Pio Burgers for yet another night.


End file.
